Innuendo
by dolly.the.sheep
Summary: i procrastinate too much ... i just wondered how Brit knew that Galileo was The Dreamer even though they had never met and Brit only heard Galileo sing a couple of lines of Bohemian Rhapsody. call me picky, but i had to justify it to myself.


_While the sun hangs in the sky and the desert has sand_

Gordon frowned in his sleep and turned over. He was dreaming again. This was not unusual for Gordon – he had long become accustomed to the strange visions and sounds that troubled his unconscious mind. But this dream was new. It was different. The other dreams had been full of phrases that seemed perfectly innocuous, but at second glance seemed to be nonsense. The words in this dream were cryptic and obscure … yet for some reason, they made sense to Gordon.

Someone was trying to reach him.

_While the waves crash in the sea and meet the land_

Brit mumbled something in his sleep, curling his arm more tightly around his lover's chest. Meat hadn't been able to sleep for several hours, and Brit's mutterings made her abandon her gaze at the grimy ceiling in order to turn her head towards him. With the two of them lying there, holding each other, she thought nothing would be able to come between them. And yet something in the back of her mind troubled her. Somehow, she felt that something big was going to happen to them. She couldn't work out whether it was good or bad, but something was definitely on its way.

She leaned over and grazed her lips against Brit's shoulder. This seemed to soothe him subconsciously – for a while, he relaxed and fell silent. Meat, on the other hand, remained wide awake for the rest of the night, unable to shake the feeling of uneasiness and inevitability.

_While there's the wind and the stars and the rainbow_

Gordon mumbled and frowned again.

Brit frowned and turned over.

Simultaneously, and yet completely separately, they were dreaming the same.

_Til the mountains crumble into the plains_

"Where am I?"

"Well, from the looks of things, we're obviously in some kind of joint subconscious, with you and me experiencing the same dream."

"B-but … how did I get h-here?"

"Beats me, mate."

It was like being in an old, barely working version of CyberSpace. Nothing seemed to look right – clothes were rigid and unmoving, faces were flat and emotionless, movements were stiff and jerky. You got the feeling that the system was going to crash at any moment, losing all the relevant information that hadn't been saved. Here, anything or nothing could happen.

"Who are you?"

"I … I th-think I'm called Gordon … I-I mean, I was … but now, I … I-I don't know."

"What are we doing here?"

"I don't know."

_We'll keep on trying_

"Did you h-hear that?"

"No … I didn't hear it. I felt it."

"F-felt it?"

"It's … what I do. The whole 'trying' thing. I try to find the Dreamer. I try to being the Rhapsody back. But I don't know if it's working."

"I'm trying too. Trying to stop these dreams."

_Tread that fine line_

"Dreams?"

"I dream stuff. C-crazy stuff."

Parts of the dream were beginning to fade. The CyberSpace-like world was starting to jump and freeze in different places. The two people in it were slowly dissolving away.

"Wait! Who are y-you?"

"Me? I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby."

The faces were the last things to go from the dream, and the first things to go from their memories.

_We'll keep on trying_

Gordon drifted awake slowly – a welcome change form the usual sudden shunt from unconscious to conscious. By the time he was fully awake, the last remnants of the dream had gone. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and, noting the time on the clock on the wall, decided that a Sunday lie-in was needed. He turned over and pulled the covers over his head, doing his best to ignore the new day that was creeping in through the window.

Brit opened one eye and caught sight of Meat, resting on her elbow, gazing at him. Seeing him awake, she smiled and brushed his lips with hers. With all memories of the dream gone, and new thoughts about what he'd like to do with Meat forming in their place, Brit rolled Meat onto her back and travelled down under the blankets until he reached her unclothed crotch. Each with a grin on their face, all thoughts of a lie-in vanished.

_Until the end of time_

No memories of their simultaneous dream. No thoughts of any importance. No proof of their meeting.

But meet they did. They did it once, and they'd do it again. And next time, the consequences would be far greater than either of them could have ever imagined.

_Until the end of time …_


End file.
